A vehicle is typically a mobile machine that transports people or cargo from one point to another. Vehicles may be manufactured, such as wagons, bicycles, motor vehicles (motorcycles, cars, trucks, buses), railed vehicles (trains, trams), watercraft (ships, boats), aircraft and spacecraft. Land vehicles may be classified broadly by what is used to apply steering and drive forces against the ground.
Vehicles increasingly rely on computers and sensors for a variety of purposes. With time, information determined from a vehicle gets more sophisticated, and more comprehensive about a variety of aspects relating to the operation of a vehicle.